


The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Ordering Pizza

by furia



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask.<br/>Somewhat inspired by musicalirony's comics.<br/>askdjlksjfdksf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Ordering Pizza




End file.
